The Truth Behind The Trolling
by sadsakuminati-exposed
Summary: Once upon a time in Rotterdam, Netherlands there lived a pathetic, delusional, fucked up, psycho virgin who spent her days trolling fanfics on the internet. (The Exposé of A SasuSaku Troll)
1. The Basics

**Once upon a time in Rotterdam, Netherlands there lived a pathetic, delusional, fucked up, psycho virgin who spent her days trolling fanfics on the internet.**

Truth be told this bitter degenerate was actually jealous of the many talented writers that filled the cyber space. It only knew a handful of words so it couldn't write a coherent sentence if it's life depended on it.

It had no friends, no purpose or future. It had a lot of time on its hands and not enough cells in its brains... In an attempt to be relevant this basic bitch decided to leave hate reviews on all the stories she can't self-insert into Sakura and fuck Sasuke.

On every non-SadSucku stories she would leave butthurt reviews like " _Kill yourself, fugly, fatass, fucked virgin_ " using her android device. The details of which are as follows:

* * *

 **Browser:** Chrome 38.0.2125.102

 **Browser Language:** (United States)

 **Operating System:** Android 5.1.1

 **Mobile Device: Samsung SM-G531F**

 **User Agent:** Mozilla/5.0 (Linux; Android 5.1.1; SAMSUNG SM-G531F Build/LMY48B) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) SamsungBrowser/3.3 Chrome/38.0.2125.102 Mobile Safari/537.36

* * *

Recently the words " _psycho_ " and " _faggotry_ " were added to its very limited vocabulary. Congratulations would've been in order if the accomplishments of basic bitches mattered.

Another truth to be told is that the closest this demented being has ever came to having an actual sexual life is when it masturbates to poorly written fics featuring it's shitty OTP. Or when it stumbles upon porn on its computer. The details of which are as follows:

* * *

 **Browser:** Internet Explorer 11

 **Browser Language:** Dutch (Standard)

 **Operating System:** Windows 8.1

 **User Agent:** Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 6.3; WOW64; Trident/7.0; rv:11.0) like Gecko

* * *

Unknown to this low-life it only takes three minutes to find out all of the above and another three the gather what's listed below:

* * *

 **Mobile Number**

 **Call History**

 **SMS History**

 **Browsing History**

 **Email Address (Google Account)**

 **Home Address**

 **Alma Mater**

 **Actual pictures of the culprit  
**

* * *

What's ironic is that this fucking piece of trash keeps calling everyone fugly but she it put all letters in **UGLY**.

On a daily basis it trolls, _Fanfiction_ , _Archive of Our Own_ and _Adultfanfiction_ , often times using the alias "G.O.D".

How pretentious and immature! But it's what you'd expect from a member of the toxic fandom that is SadSaku, has the highest percentage of degenerates. This Dutch douche is a prime example.

It's also ironic that someone without a life keeps wishing others to kill themselves. Jealous much?

Thanks to its IP address 178. 84. 175. 250, all there is to know about this parasite is out in the opening. The moral of this story is that there is no such thing as anonymity on the internet so be careful who you pest.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **PS** : For visual evidence please see: archiveofourown **dot** org /works/8390077

 **PSS** : For a video representation of this exposé please visit: sendvid **dot** com /75hzi50 or youtube **dot** com /leXewfEEkbg


	2. WikiVisual

And so the tale continues...

The guest/g.o.d sasusaku troll not only terrorizes FFN, A03 and AFF authors who are far more intellectually and linguistically superior to her but according to the wikivisually dot com, it sometimes likes to troll Wikipedia content by leaving unconstructive and butthurt remarks on the pages of notable figure heads in their sphere of expertise.

Clearly this degenerate envies any kind of talent there is out there since evidently it does not possess a single creative bone in it's body nor a single working cell in its brain.

Not long ago, wiki moderators had a few telling things to say about the changes this notorious cyber troll made to some pages it visited.

* * *

 **Reference:** wikivisually **dot** com/wiki/User_talk:(insert troll's IP here)/wiki_ph_id_1

 **SS troll's IP:** 178\. 84. 175. 250 _(remember to remove the spaces)_

* * *

 **From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

 **To** : SS troll/guest/g.o.d/ 178. 84. 175. 250

 **Date:** May 2016

 **RE:** Edits made to Gertrude Elizabeth Blood

Hello, I'm Lovkal. I wanted to let you know that one or more of your recent contributions to Gertrude Elizabeth Blood has been undone because **it did not appear constructive.** If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. If you think I made a mistake, or if you have any questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks.

 _Lovkal (talk) 18:17, 15 May 2016 (UTC)_

 **This article is ridiculously biased and makes a lot of assumptions about the private life of this woman and her husband.**

 **RE:** Recent edit to Caroline Norton

Hello, and welcome to Wikipedia. I noticed that you removed some content from Caroline Norton without explaining why. In the future, it would be helpful to others if you described your changes to Wikipedia with an accurate edit summary. If this was a mistake, don't worry; I restored the removed content. If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. If you think I made a mistake, or if you have any questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page. Thank you!

 _–Compassionate727 (T·C) 20:14, 15 May 2016 (UTC)_

* * *

 **From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

 **To:** SS troll/guest/g.o.d/ 178. 84. 175. 250

 **Date:** July 2016

 **RE:** Edits to Alan Dershowitz

Hello, I'm Materialscientist. I wanted to let you know that one or more of your recent contributions to Alan Dershowitz have been undone because **it did not appear constructive.** If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. If you think a mistake was made, or if you have any questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page.

 _Materialscientist (talk) 08:48, 28 July 2016 (UTC)_

* * *

 **From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

 **To:** SS troll/guest/g.o.d/ 178. 84. 175. 250

 **Date:** September 2016

 **RE:** Edits made to Raising Sextuplets

Please refrain from making **unconstructive** edits to Wikipedia, as you did at Raising Sextuplets. **Your edits appear to constitute vandalism** and have been reverted. If you would like to experiment, please use the sandbox. Repeated vandalism can result in the loss of editing privileges. Thank you.

 _RedPanda25 20:45, 24 September 2016 (UTC)_

* * *

It can then be concluded that this troll is a compulsive cunt who spews hate on whichever site it visits, even when simply conducting research, academic or otherwise.

Stay tuned, next chapter we take a look of its browsing history and follow the adventures of a real life psychopath as it desperately seeks relevance.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **PS:** In the mean time check out the YouTube channel: **sadsakuminati-exposed** for info on how to bring this cyber criminial to justice. An FF author attempted to end his life after falling victim to her constant trolling.

Her service providers (Ziggo) have already been notified and they've been rather sympathetic. Visit the channel to find out how you can share stories with proof of your encounter with this horrible person. The more evidence and complaints submitted the quicker the case will get handled.


End file.
